Torn Between 2 Countries, 1 War and 0 Tolerance
by darkleaf23
Summary: [Pairings: OCxIno]Iwagakure is starting another war between Konoha and Iwa. A new member comes into Team Kakashi, and somehow conceals his feelings well. Ino finally has real feelings for someone, but what happens when war gets in the way of her love?
1. Chapter 1

Torn Between Two Countries, One War and Zero Tolerance

Chapter 1

The New Member

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, Sakura and Sai, holding his prized Icha Icha book in his hand. He waved at the three and shouted over to them, "Sorry I was late, kids! I met up with a new member of our team and--" Before the Jounin could finish his sentence, Naruto and Sakura both screamed in unison both with fingers pointing at him accusingly, "LIAR!!" Kakashi sighed and shook his head. _I guess the many times I lied to them affected their mindsets. _He raised his hand and said just as cheerfully, "This time I'm not lying, Naruto, Sakura. I wouldn't lie about a new team member. From now onwards, we'll all be working together as a five-man team as ordered by Tsunade-sama for … no apparent reason!" Sakura sweatdropped and drawled, "Come on Kakashi; just introduce the new member already." _Kakashi must have a reason. That prick can't fool me._

The silver-haired Jounin chuckled and clapped his hands together. "Team Kakashi, meet your new teammate, Hisako Kensu, another former Root member like Sai," announced Kakashi as a dark-haired teenager emerged from behind the tree. He put up his hand and looked at Sai with a small smile. Sai smiled back and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you all," said Kensu coolly. Naruto raised his brows and looked at Sai and whispered, "He isn't as emo as you were when you arrived." Sai scratched his head and tilted his head to the side. "He was my junior, back in Root," said Sai with a smile. Naruto grinned broadly and exclaimed, "Hey, Ken, nice to meet you too!!" Sakura waved at him and said, "Welcome to the team!" Kakashi suddenly took out his Icha Icha Book and started reading while saying, "Well team, I gotta go rearrange the files and questions for the upcoming Chuunin exam, followed by the Jounin exam." With that, the Jounin disappeared. Naruto put his arm over Kensu and exclaimed, "Let's go show you 'round the village!"

Kensu smiled again, and asked politely, "Are you _gay_?" Naruto froze and sweatdropped. Sai quickly went up to them and said, "That's a way of saying 'we'll be good friends' for Kensu!" Naruto reverted back to his hyper self and heaved a sigh of relief. "That's great!! Let's go now," said Naruto.

"So that's the hospital … the ramen stall, oh, I'm going to treat you to ramen later on …" droned Naruto while pointing in every direction. Sakura glanced at Sai and murmured, "Looks like Naruto's trying his best to keep Kensu as the way he is." Sai nodded and folded his arms while walking. _Or probably turn him into another Uzumaki Naruto. _"Oh, and that's the flower shop! Wanna go in?" offered the blonde generously when he noticed a look of sudden boredom on the brunette's face. Kensu looked at the flower shop and shrugged. "Why not …?" As soon as they entered, a blonde at the counter waved to the four. "Hey guys! What brings you here?" asked Ino. Sakura nodded towards Kensu and replied, "We're just showing our new team member here, Kensu, around Konoha." Ino's eyes seemed to grow slightly bigger when Kensu waved at her. "Um … hello," greeted the Chuunin.

Ino waved back, only to receive a smile from him. "You have a very pleasant flower shop, Ino-san," said Kensu while looking around with interest. "I like flowers too, but I'm allergic to chrysanthemum." Ino gaped at the male with sudden interest. She asked Sakura, "Uh … could I go with you four?" The pink-haired kunoichi shot her a nasty look, then went up to the blonde and whispered, "You like him, don't you?!" Ino shook her head hastily and stuttered, "I … j-just wanted t-to show him around … that's all!! Don't think too much, Sakura!" Sakura grinned with a satisfied yet evil look on her face and said, "Alright, let's go!"

Sakura glanced at Naruto and winked at him, signaling something heinous, probably. The blonde smirked and nodded to Sai as Kensu and Ino were both deep in conversation. They had stayed out the whole night, and Sakura had planned to leave with Naruto and Sai, leaving Ino alone with Kensu as atonement for lying to her earlier. "This plan rocks!" whispered Naruto excitedly. Sakura glanced at the two in front and quickly pulled them into the corner of the crowded street and watched Ino and Kensu suddenly turning around and searching up and down the street for them. "Let's go, let's go!" said Naruto as he disappeared, followed by Sakura and Sai.

"Oh, they left us here on purpose," muttered Kensu, not feeling amused at all. Ino played with her fingers and avoided his stare. She had never liked anyone this much before, not even Sasuke (No, it's not a typo), but this guy in front of her made her feel … different. "Are you … angry at them?" asked Ino, looking uncertain and almost disappointed. Kensu raised his brows and ran his hand through his hair while staring at the ground, his expression empty. "No … not really, I'm just not used to being with just one person. I mean a group's great but … I'm just uncomfortable," stated Kensu flatly, almost hurting the blonde's feelings. When he saw a look of sadness spreading across her face, he immediately lowered his head and apologized, "Sorry. I'm just not good with people." Ino shook her head and wiped away something shiny that streaked down her face hastily. "No, I'm really sorry, let me just … take you on a walk, alright?" offered Kensu, feeling guilty and useless.

"No, it's alright I … I can walk by myself," whispered Ino, her voice shaky even though she spoke so softly. Kensu put his hands in his pocket as he watched the kunoichi walk off silently without a word. Frowning, he simply headed in the opposite direction. Suddenly, his feet felt like it failed him. He turned around and glanced at Ino. _There, she looks as sad as she is. Great job …_

Kensu turned to face her back and immediately walked towards her, a new spring in every step. He reached out for her hand slowly, not wanting to let her know he was there. Ino could feel someone following her closely, and she suddenly felt suspicious and afraid. She immediately turned around when they were both alone at the higher, raised path beside the dock only to feel Kensu's hand grasping hers. "I'm a persistent person, Ino," drawled Kensu, with a small smile on his face. Ino looked at him straight in the eye and smiled sweetly. Kensu felt that he was blushing; Ino had the most wonderful smile. "I … I never wanted you to be hurt in the first place," muttered Kensu gently.

He smiled and pulled her along slowly for the walk under the silvery moonlight. "Are you still … er – sad?" asked Kensu, feeling awkward, or maybe just plain nervous. Ino shot him a sly look and replied, still clutching his hand tightly, "No, but I think it's _you _who's sad."

"…Whatever. I'm letting go of your hand."

"No, don't!!"

"You're so … loud," commented Kensu flatly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuchi no Kuni, Iwagakure, 10pm

"Tsuchikage-sama, you called for me?" asked the dark figure, standing in front of the desk. "Yes, Hanzo, I called you here for a reason," replied the Tsuchikage, leaning forward slightly. "I plan on expanding our territory, Hanzo," stated the man, smirking. "And by doing that, I need land … lots of it," declared the Tsuchikage triumphantly. Hanzo shuddered; he had heard this line before. Looking up into the eyes of the fearsome Kage, Hanzo suddenly felt afraid again. His hands trembling and beads of perspiration running down the side of his face, he asked, "Are you talking about another war, Tsuchikage-sama?" The figure laughed loudly and exclaimed, "OH OF COURSE, HANZO!!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" asked the trembling General. The Tsuchikage grinned and bent nearer towards Hanzo. "I want … a war against Konohagakure, again," growled the figure, his dark eyes glaring straight into Hanzo's. "And this time, Konoha's Yellow Flash will not be there to protect his own precious village!"

"Oh … and very well, I was lying about expanding my land … but that would sound pleasant, wouldn't it, Hanzo?"

"Y-Yes, Tsuchikage-sama," stuttered Hanzo. "I shall now explain how it goes. Firstly, I shall want you to send a note of warning to Konohagakure's Godaime, as I expect them to have one already. Secondly, after three days, I want severe bombing on the Ninja Academy!! No lives to be spared, Hanzo. NONE!!" roared the intimidating figure. "After that, rest for two days, and prepare for the real battle. As an appetizer for Konoha, capture one of the Chuunin, or Genin or any villager! Then demand their land, demand everything! Those foolish people would refuse, and that's when we strike, head to head, me and the Godaime!"

Hanzo stared in disbelief at the Tsuchikage; there is going to be a Fourth Great Shinobi War after all. Frowning, he nodded and replied, "Yes, Tsuchikage-sama! I shall assemble the best of the best, and the rest to guard Iwagakure!"

"Oh, and Hanzo … make sure there are no mistakes. I'll be waiting to claim my land after … as long as it takes!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure, 11pm

Gaara frowned at the sweating scout who was standing in front of him, with the details of his scouting around with his teammates written down in the scroll in his hand. "Hand it over," ordered Gaara dully. "Yes, Kazekage-sama," said the scout firmly as he handed the scroll over to Gaara. Reading it carefully, Gaara's heart skipped a beat; the Tsuchikage wants a war with Konohagakure?! "Alert Konohagakure by any means necessary! Do it, NOW!" roared Gaara, his heart beating fast. "Y-Yes, Kazekage-sama!!" replied the scout. As soon as he left, Gaara stood up and looked out his window. He frowned; he was not ready for a war yet, but he would assist Konoha, assist Naruto as much as he could …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure, 11.15pm

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" screamed Ebisu as he burst into the office holding a scroll from Sunagakure. Tsunade jolted and sat upright, knocking her cup of sake over and crashing onto the floor, much to her annoyance. "Hokage-sama, news from the Kazekage!" exclaimed Ebisu, smashing the scroll right in front of Tsunade, giving even himself a shock. "Calm down, Ebisu!" said Tsunade as she read the scroll with much carefulness. Crushing the scroll in her hands right after reading, she stood up and announced, "Prepare to--" Another Jounin dashed into the room and put the letter on her table. "A letter from Iwagakure, Hokage-sama," stated the Jounin.

"_SHANNARO_!?!" screamed Tsunade.

"Ebisu, prepare defenses EVERYWHERE! And you! Go inform the Academy to evacuate all villagers and students living within a radius of 1000m from there for five days, damnit!" boomed Tsunade, feeling frustrated and angry. She turned to her window and sighed. _This came too fast … damnit._

The Fourth Great Shinobi War has begun…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's this for a first story?

I'm still thinking of a stable plot … by the way, my cousin (kensukun) has been using my oc … once. LOL and now I claim it back!!

D: Hope there are reviews … -Glomps on Ino- Lawls I'm not demanding any reviews , Don't Worry !


	2. Chapter 2

Torn Between Two Countries, One War, and Zero Tolerance

Chapter Two

War Begins with the Three Days

Day Two, after the letter from Iwagakure, 11.50pm

Kakashi and Iruka stood outside the Academy entrance, taking attendances of the students. Sakura and Naruto stood at the end of the marked area and watched all the villagers hurriedly rush outside of the marked area, chattering either excitedly or worriedly. "Naruto, Sakura!" Two familiar voices made Naruto and Sakura turn around, only to see Temari and Kankuro approaching them with stony looks on their faces. "Gaara sent you here?" asked Sakura, while Naruto started looking after the villagers. "Yeah, he couldn't stop worrying about you guys," replied Kankuro, with a small smile on his face. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the assistance," said Sakura. Temari nodded in acknowledgement and added, "Gaara and a few other Sand Jounin and ANBU are arriving soon … well, probably the whole Suna attack force if Gaara worries more." Sakura nodded once again and glanced at Naruto. "I think they're all evacuated safely, Naruto," drawled Sakura. Naruto nodded and replied, "I'll go inform closet-pervert. Go get Sai and Kensu, and meet Kakashi at the rendezvous point."

"Alright…"

As soon as Naruto disappeared, Sakura turned back to the Sand siblings. "Alright, I think we can join Kakashi," said Sakura. Temari and Kankuro nodded and followed the Chuunin to the top of the Hokage Tower. Along the way, Sai appeared and started walking beside them. "Yamato has joined Ebisu to assemble the defense … we are going to intercept the invasion in a few minutes," said Sai, staring up at the Hokage Tower while walking. Suddenly, Naruto appeared and raised his fist high up in the air and exclaimed, "I'm so excited for some real action!" Sakura shook her head and retorted, "COME ON, YOU BAKA! This is serious!!" Naruto grinned broadly and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm just psyched, Sakura!"

By now they had started walking up the staircase, and when they reached the top, Kensu was already standing there with Kakashi and a few other teams. "Guess we're the last …" murmured Temari. Naruto ran towards Kakashi and gestured the rest to come. "Gaara's coming soon," informed Sakura. Kakashi nodded and leaned against the railing. "We'll just wait for Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru scratched his head and studied the map carefully. "Ino, what the heck are you lookin' that way for?" asked an annoyed Shikamaru. Ino turned back to the Chuunin and sighed. "Nothing … just continue with the planning," replied the blonde. Shikamaru shook his head and started to study the map again. Kensu tapped his foot and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a loud explosion jolted the crowd. "The Academy!!" hollered Naruto. Kensu frowned, but did not budge from his spot. The bombing continued, but they were sure no one else was in the Academy. "Konohamaru is missing!!" screamed Ebisu. Naruto's eyes grew larger. "He … he said something about getting his stuff in the Academy!"

"God fucking damnit!!" cried Naruto as he leaped off the tower and onto the rooftops towards the Academy. The bombing was getting louder and louder, but Naruto did not care. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a few clones appeared beside Naruto as he shouted, "Find Konohamaru!" They dispersed, and dodged the large bombs carefully. "N…NARUTO!!" screamed the Genin from the classroom. Naruto burst in only to see Konohamaru sitting at the teacher's desk, a large piece of wood sticking out from his chest. Naruto dashed forward and knelt down, staring at the dying boy. "N-No … I'll get Sakura to heal y-you!!" said Naruto, feeling frightened and exasperated. Konohamaru shot Naruto a sly grin and said, "The roof will be coming down on us any second … j-just g-go!" The blonde felt hot tears stinging his eyes as he roared, "NO WAY!"

Naruto froze as he saw Konohamaru exhale and his eyes closing slowly, and with one last breath, died right in front of the Chuunin's eyes. "N-No… Konohamaru … o-open your e-eyes … please …" pleaded Naruto, tears flowing down his sweaty cheeks rapidly. Suddenly, another bomb fell through the roof and exploded, destroying the whole Academy entirely and other surrounding houses and shops. "NARUTO!!" screamed Sakura. Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind her with Konohamaru in his arms. "S-Sakura-chan … Konohamaru … he … died," cried Naruto, his whole body shaking. Ebisu gasped and advanced towards his dead student. "N-no … you were going t-to become the Seventh Hokage … right after Naruto … why did you h-have to die now?" whimpered Ebisu. Naruto grabbed Ebisu aggressively by the collar and slammed him onto the wall, feeling feral once more. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO OFF ALONE?! DAMNIT WHY?! WHY'RE YOU SO FUCKING STUPID AND CARELESS?!!" roared Naruto, his expression ferocious. Gai walked up to the fuming blonde and grabbed him by the shoulder and muttered, "Naruto, let him go. No one asked for this."

"He fucking died in front of my eyes … why can't you be more attentive?"

"I … am sorry."

"That's not going to bring Konohamaru back, isn't it?!!"

"No … it's not."

Naruto loosened his grip on the Jounin's collar and backed away, the anger becoming worse and worse as the Kyuubi starts to affect his appearance. Kakashi walked up to Naruto slowly and stopped beside Gai. He patted Naruto on the back and said, "This war isn't over, Naruto." The rest of the shinobi had already started looking at them, and all of them felt grieved. Kiba frowned and patted Akamaru gently. "Konohamaru … died for nothing," muttered Naruto, shaking.

Kakashi frowned as Gai forced Naruto to face him and say straight in his face, "You have to be strong right now … there is no room for crying, Namikaze Naruto!" Kakashi gasped; Gai had revealed it so fast! Naruto looked up at the Jounin and asked, "Isn't Namikaze … like … Namikaze Minato?" Gai smiled at the Chuunin and replied, "Minato is your father, Naruto."

"What …?"

"I know it's hard to believe but … I'll explain … right after this."

"No … I wanna hear it now."

"There's no--"

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream. The whole group turned to see Ino who was struggling in an Iwagakure ninja's arms before disappearing. "That's was …" muttered Kakashi. Kensu turned around in horror and listened to the distant screams and echoes. He frowned and gripped the railing tightly. "We gotta do something!" exclaimed Kiba. Shikamaru clenched his fist and turned to Kakashi. "I'm going to go get her back!!" shouted the pineapple-haired teenager.

"No," said Kakashi as he turned to Kensu.

"Kensu, you go with two more people and investigate fast," ordered Kakashi. Kensu shook his head and muttered, "I have to stay for my post." Naruto suddenly stepped forwards and retorted, "IT'S A FRIEND IN DANGER, DAMNIT!!" "She's just a hostage, that's all." _Is that what I really think? Just a hostage, a friend and nothing more to me … I must really be horrible._ The brunette turned away and knocked his head on the wall. _Damnit…_

"I can't believe you're so heartless," said Sai suddenly. Kensu flinched and started shaking. "Just go, if you want to rescue her alone!"

Kensu turned to Sai and replied, "I can't do it. I can't let my feelings get in the way, senpai." Sai grabbed him by the collar and whispered, "Don't think about that now! Just go … please!"

After Day Three, Iwagakure, 4pm

The dark figure pushed Ino into the room and grinned. "I think the Tsuchikage would let me have fun with you … since he's a maniac," laughed the figure. Ino backed up against the wall as the door closed and locked, leaving her alone in the room. Ino slid down onto the floor and hugged her knees tightly. She felt tears streaming down her face, but the image of Kensu drifted into her mind slowly. He looked as cool as he ever was, and Ino was sure he was coming to get her. "I'll be waiting," whispered Ino.

"Tsuchikage-sama, we've captured a girl called Yamanaka Ino!" said Hanzo. The figure at the desk grinned evilly and said, "There has been a change of plans. Attack them immediately, now. Use the bombs and attack with a full force." Hanzo shuddered and said, "We shouldn't charge head first, sir."

"Just … do it carefully, yes?"

"Y-Yes, Tsuchikage-sama …"

Hanzo left the room and headed for the square. Just then, he spotted a blonde female in the empty room, crying and shaking in a corner. Hanzo frowned and walked off, still feeling hesitant. "Troops, we are now going on a full-scale assault. Our bombers will create chaos and we shall charge in and start the battle. Right after that, one of us shall head back to Iwagakure and escort the Tsuchikage. Understood?" hollered the General. The many Jounin and ANBU saluted and replied in unison, "Yes, sir!"

_Not another war … I feel sick already._

Rocky Mountain Area, 6.30pm, Near Iwagakure

Kensu panted heavily as he looked around, searching for the hidden village._Now I know how hard it is to actually find a hidden village. _He sped up, getting anxious and terrified of thinking about what would happen to Ino if he did not hurry. _Why do I care so much about her anyway? It's … not like … I like her … right? _By now, he started running around the area and even surprised himself greatly. _I never ran this fast for anyone before … except Sai but never a girl. _Kensu looked around and headed towards the large mountains, unsure of what to do next.

Suddenly, he heard faint battle cries in the distance. He started running again, towards the source of the sound and watched in horror as several ANBU members started advancing towards him, with sharp and deadly katanas in their hands.

_This isn't good._

He turned around and spotted more ANBU, but this time they were holding some sort of dagger in their hands drenched with some sort of purple liquid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gawsh xD

I feel like I'm rushing too much. –Shot- D:


	3. Chapter 3

Torn Between Two Countries, One War and Zero Tolerance

Chapter Three

Time to Start Thinking

Prologue

_What am I thinking?_

_I don't know about you, but … this is just another confusing path._

_But for the first time, I really don't know where I should go._

_I'm confused about my feelings, confused about all my feelings towards you right after we met._

_When we started off, I just thought you'd be one of those girls who were irritating. You changed that opinion of mine. I wanted to avoid you, in order to get things done fast … but from the first day we saw each other … I've fallen for you._

_All I want to do right now is to be with you._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Get in there!" One of the ANBU members forced Kensu into a narrow corridor. The lights were off, but Kensu could still see the path that lay before him. He was forced to walk forward towards a room, where he would probably stay there for until the time he could escape and find Ino. The door flung open and the ANBU kicked Kensu into the dark room. He stumbled in the darkness and fell flat on the ground, the pain shot up his face and he groaned in annoyance. He opened his eyes and saw only a small part of the room was illuminated by the moonlight. He looked out the window and realized it was like a prison in here. Kensu stood up and stared out the window. Frowning, he turned back and pressed the side of his face to the door. He could hear a conversation between two guards outside and he listened intently. "Yeah … the blonde girl's upstairs. I guess Matsu's having fun with her, eh?" snarled the first guard. Kensu felt anger surge through him as he listened to another guard laugh. "That girl's in for a world of pain … but I guess the chap in here ain't doing so well anyway. I think he came for the girl," said the second guard.

There was a long silence.

"Oh? You really think that?"

"The guy could've run at first sighting of our ANBU."

"Oh … yeah, that is true."

There was a soft snicker from a guard, and then he continued, "Hey patriot, how are ya holdin' up eh?"

Kensu frowned and hit the door hard with his fist. "Whoa, angry tiger's got a temper!!" mocked the guard. He slid down to the floor, defeated and angry. For the first time in his life, he felt tears stinging his eyes. "Oh yeah, tiger, I think now that we have a better hostage, you, the Tsuchikage's gonna murder her," stated the guard with slight laughter in his voice. Kensu glared at the door and started shaking with anger. "By the way, try anything and the ANBU's all over you."

Konohagakure, 9.05pm

Gaara stepped into Konoha followed by a large group of Jounin and ANBU. He walked on, staring at the damaged Academy and various destroyed houses and shops. Frowning, Gaara made his way up to the Hokage tower and met up with Kakashi. "The Jounin and ANBU are on standby, Kakashi," growled the redhead flatly. "We'll be ready for anything." Kakashi nodded and said, "Tsunade's over there. She wants to see you." Gaara silently advanced towards the blonde Hokage and cleared his throat. Tsunade turned her head and greeted, "Gaara."

"Tsunade," called Gaara throatily. "Iwagakure's gone too far. That's why I'm interfering." Tsunade shook her head and replied, "We need all the help we can get. Especially you and Naruto, both of you have great ability on the battlefield I presume." Gaara nodded and frowned. "Two of them are missing," he said almost curiously. Tsunade turned to Gaara and sighed. "Kensu went to rescue Ino alone," drawled the blonde. The Kazekage frowned and muttered, "Iwa's dangerous." He glanced at Naruto who was standing in a corner, looking dark and displeased. "You've suffered casualties already?" he murmured, feeling distraught.

"Hokage-sama! Incoming bombs!!" hollered Gai, pointing his finger at the sky, looking frantic. Tsunade looked up and saw large black objects flying down towards the tower. Gaara raised his hand as sand covered the whole of the tower, shielding it from the explosions. He trembled slightly, but built up the defense slowly. After several barrages, Gaara released the sand as it went back into his gourd. "Looks like they're pressing us to surrender," growled Gaara.

"Teams move out now!" ordered Tsunade, watching all of the teams disperse into the outer regions of the Land of Fire facing the direction of the Land of Earth. Naruto caught up with Kakashi and asked, "What about Kensu?" Kakashi glanced at the blonde and said, "Let's hope he will think up of a plan soon."

"Naruto, you take the point!" ordered Kakashi. They were ordered to intercept the troops advancing towards Konoha. Naruto nodded and snuck up towards a large boulder and leaned to the side to take a look. There were two Jounin standing there, probably waiting for reinforcements. The blonde nodded to Kakashi as he emerged from behind the boulder and cried, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as three clones appeared. Naruto took down the first Jounin with ease with his Rasengan and a few fast kicks and punches to knock down the other. Kakashi and Sakura walked towards him and looked around. "Looks like they haven't arrived yet," panted Naruto. Kakashi lifted his headband up and opened his Sharingan eye. Scanning the area, he spotted a huge amount of chakra advancing towards their position. "They're coming!" Kakashi pulled Naruto and Sakura behind a tree and watched the ANBU walk past slowly, holding their weapons in their hands. "Kakashi, I'll handle--" Kakashi covered the blonde's mouth as a few of them looked this way suspiciously and started walking in their direction. "Damn!" cursed Sakura. "You and your big mouth, Naruto…"

"I think there's someone here … we'll split off from the group."

"Yeah, okay."

Kakashi wielded his kunai and waited for the two ANBU to walk past them slowly. He and Naruto jumped on them and knocked them out while Sakura pulled both of their bodies behind a boulder and concealed them with some leaves. "Let's go to the--"

"THREE SHINOBI, RIGHT THERE IN THE TREES!" cried one of the Jounin. Cursing under his breath, Kakashi immediately performed Kage Bunshin and the clones advanced towards the squad with multiple Raikiri. Sakura ran out and jumped up high. She landed on the ground and slammed her fists into the ground, causing the squad to be fazed for a moment. "Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto as he ran towards Sakura with a kunai in his hand. Stabbing the Jounin behind the kunoichi, he panted heavily. "Watch out … Sakura-chan …"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Iwa shinobi scattered all across the large area, hiding in the dense forest, waiting for the approaching Konohagakure shinobi to walk straight into the trap. They could hear the ANBU and the Black Ops ANBU moving stealthily towards their target. Everything could go smoothly if they were not detected by any kekkai genkai or any jutsu. Soon, as the ANBU left their sight, the shinobi spotted three young ninjas.

"It's too quiet," murmured Neji. He looked around and stepped forward while surveying the area. Lee had taken off his weights in case he was needed to return fast in any situation as instructed by Gai. Tenten approached the Hyuuga and asked, "What's wrong?" The pale-faced Jounin frowned and whispered, "It's too quiet. I believe this isn't going to be easy." The three walked towards the trees, trying their best to stay alert and spot any sign of enemy shinobi. Neji stopped and blocked Lee and Tenten. His expression turned dark as he activated his Byakugan. _Large amount of chakra everywhere … this is an ambush! Think hard, Neji, think!_

"Neji, what's wrong?" asked Lee. He turned to Lee and Tenten and spoke in a soft but calm manner, "We are surrounded."

The invisible Jounin peered to the side and watched the three shinobi converse quietly. He could feel one of his comrades approaching them and tried grabbing for him, but failed. "Get back here," he spat. Nothing responded, except the movement of leaves on the ground averted his attention. Neji felt something approaching him, and he immediately turned his back on Lee and Tenten and thrust his palm forward with much force, causing blood to be coughed out by an invisible someone. "Now!!" he exclaimed as he noticed many shinobi emerging from the trees. Tenten threw shuriken and kunai at many enemies and killed them instantly while Lee started to punch them hard in their guts. Suddenly, a sound made Neji and Lee turn back to their teammate. Tenten stood in front of them, looking mortified as an ANBU stuck a katana through her back, right below her chest. Neji immediately advanced towards the ANBU and blocked every move he threw at him and caught the ANBU by the neck. Lee could see Neji crushing the ANBU's neck and letting him fall to the ground like a doll. Neji turned to Tenten and lifted her with his arms and pulling out the katana. "Lee, take her back to Konoha and get her treated. I will continue myself and hopefully meet up with others," ordered Neji firmly. Lee nodded and carried Tenten and sped off back towards Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Chouji crept silently through the dense forest, straining their ears so as to detect any movement. Suddenly, a few kunai whizzed past Shikamaru and Chouji's faces, nearly scarring them on the nose. There was suddenly an explosion to the left as Kiba, Hinata and Shino emerged from the flaming inferno. "Shikamaru, Chouji! Take cover!" exclaimed Kiba as he pushed the two forwards and ran with all his might with Shino and Hinata behind him. When they finally took shelter inside a denser area where they believe no one could spot them for now, Kiba began to speak. "Iwa's using bombs to blow us all away, and it looks like they're just trying to get rid of us. I got a pretty good idea of where they are located, but this smoke is interfering with Akamaru's and my sense of smell heavily. I remember thinking that they were further in front of us somewhere, but at a high point," panted the brunette with his companion beside him. Shikamaru frowned and scratched his head.

"Let's destroy that high vantage point," suggested Chouji. Shikamaru closed his eyes and thought hard. _What would Asuma say in this situation?_

_Shikamaru, lead them to the side while I distract them._

_Shikamaru, use maximum stealth and creep up on them._

_Shikamaru, it's your decision. You're the captain of the group._

Shikamaru knocked his head a few times and sighed. _My head hurts._ Suddenly, he opened his eyes and said almost frantically, "Let's retreat." Kiba stood up in shock and exclaimed, "What?! Why do we have to retreat?! Our mission is to drive them all back!!"

The lazy Chuunin did not bother to stand up, but he growled, "This is just a distraction for us. They're bombing us and killing us to make sure … nothing stands in the way of their shinobi who are heading to Konoha. How many times have you actually seen people charging head on towards you guys?"

Shino nodded slowly and said, "I agree with Shikamaru. We have to go back."

"The Jounin and ANBU won't stand a chance against the large number." Shikamaru turned to the south and pointed in its direction. "Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OwO

I think I'm too excited.


	4. Chapter 4

Torn Between Two Countries, One War and Zero Tolerance

Chapter Four

The Trap Revealed

"Hm, why d'you look so … afraid, girlie?" asked Matsu with an amused tone while staring lustfully at the blonde in the corner. "I just took your little virginity and you become so afraid, so weak." Ino shut her eyes tightly as tears streaked down her face. She heard the man leave the room and slamming the door followed by the sound of the lock clicking into place. She wanted out right now; she wanted so badly to find Kensu, wherever he was right now. Ino managed to utter a single word before she started to shiver again, "Kensu."

Ino hated this war; hated it for separating her and Kensu right after a first date. Trembling, she remembered thinking, _Wow, that guy is so cute!_ It was a crush at first, but then she remembered crushing on Sai too. Slowly, it became love the more she thought about him while on the walk around Konoha. Then the previous night, he held her hand. His hand was so soft, so smooth. She clutched it tightly all the way home but did not have the guts to give him a kiss. Ino regretted not doing that. _Now, am I going to die? _

…

_I don't wanna die now. Not without telling him I love him._

_Not even without kissing him once._

_I'm gonna make it out alive and find him. Once I do … I'll tell him everything._

…

_Everything…_

…_about my feelings._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kensu still had his head pressed against the door, straining hard to listen to anything. It did not seem that there were guards outside, so Kensu stood backwards and raised his fist. _For her… for everything I owe her._ He charged towards the door, concentrating all his chakra to his fist and smashing the door to bits. Frowning when he heard loud footsteps, Kensu immediately rushed up the stairs. He slowed down when he saw a Jounin patrolling the corridor. Approaching him, Kensu twisted his neck and dragged his limp body into an empty room. Closing it quietly, Kensu opened every door slowly and peered inside each one. Finally, there was a last room at the end of the corridor. Kensu felt relieved and elated to have found it at last. Suddenly, a tough looking man emerged from the wall and chuckled. "Where do you think you're going, punk?" asked the man. "You ain't gettin' to anything unless you get through Matsu!"

Matsu charged towards Kensu and dug his hand extremely hard through his stomach. His hand protruded from the other side, bloody. Kensu stared in horror as he sunk to the ground, the pain unbearable. When Matsu released his hand, Kensu disappeared and he realized it was a clone. A hand emerged from the ground and pulled him down with amazing strength, leaving his head sticking out only. Kensu appeared smiling at the helpless man. "Oh?" He threw a useless rock at Matsu's head and walked off.

"HEY KID!" shouted Matsu. Kensu turned back and saw cracks forming on the ground. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "What the hell are you doing?" Matsu grinned and replied, "I'm destroying this whole tower!" Kensu frowned and immediately rushed into the last room, where he spotted Ino in a corner. "Ino!" cried Kensu as he took her hand and pulled her up. "Let's go! This whole place is going to collapse!" Ino opened her mouth to say something but Kensu pulled her and jumped out the window with her in his arms. They landed safely on the treetop, but the danger was not gone yet. The tower came crashing down as Kensu took Ino's hand once more and pulled her away. They spotted Shikamaru along with the others and called out to them, "HEY!!"

Shikamaru turned back and noticed Kensu and Ino landed in front of them. "Ino, Kensu, I'm glad you're safe," drawled the Chuunin. "But we have no time. Konoha is in danger."

Konohagakure, 1.10am

Sand covered the whole of Konoha as more bombs exploded and caused Gaara to shudder slightly. He fell on the ground with fatigue but realized that there were no more bombs. Iruka returned and said, "Tsunade-sama, Kakashi has revealed that a vast amount of ninja are approaching Konohagakure this instant!" Tsunade frowned and said, "Order the Jounin on guard to block all the entrance gates to Konoha and hold them back until the Chuunin arrive back, hopefully." Iruka nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi stood next to Gai and three other Jounin in front of the East gate, awaiting the attack with apprehension. More like Gai, actually. At the West gate, Kurenai stood firm with Anko and a few other Jounin and ANBU, ready and alert. The South gate was covered by a few ANBU. The Black Ops mixed with the normal ANBU patrolled the area with deadly weapons in their hands. "INCOMING!" screamed one of the watchmen. Exploding tags fell from the sky and latched onto each of the gates, and then exploded, causing the guards to disperse. Enemy ANBU filled into the village rapidly and engaged in battle with the Konoha Jounin and ANBU.

"Raikiri!" said Kakashi as he killed several Jounin with his jutsu. Gai stood back to back with his rival, bloody and bruised as he was, still grinning. "Oh, it's a war and you can still smile, eh Gai?" asked Kakashi, apparently amused by the Jounin's behavior. "It's called being youthful in anything, Kakashi!" replied Gai triumphantly as he killed off an ANBU.

"Oh? I apparently thought it was just … pretence over your obvious fear of losing against the ANBU and Jounin, Gai."

"K-KAKASHI, WE'LL SETTLE THIS AFTERWARDS!!"

Kiba charged straight into the battle with Akamaru and assisted Kurenai along with Hinata and Shino. Shikamaru and Chouji followed by Ino went along to defend the villagers. Naruto and Sakura waved to Kensu and the blonde screamed, "Come on Ken!"

Konoha was badly damaged by now, but none of the shinobi gave up. Kensu leaped up into the air and cried, "Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" and a large flaming fireball dived towards a large group of incoming Jounin. He landed on an ANBU's shoulders and cracked the ANBU's head in the process.

A sharp blade cut his arm and white hot pain shot up his arm. Feeling aggravated, he charged towards the Black Ops ANBU and blocked the sword with his hands and managed to disarm the ANBU. He punched and kicked him hard, leaving him sprawled on the ground, dead.

When Kensu turned to Shikamaru's team, he noticed a bruised Jounin staggering towards Ino, looking crazed, with a sharp dagger in his hand drenched in the same purple liquid he saw earlier. _Poison!_Dashing forward and wrapping his arms around her, he spun around and took the hit while looking straight into Ino's eyes. "No!!" screamed Ino as he sunk to the ground, knowing that he was not a clone at all. The poison spread throughout his whole body as he turned exceedingly pale. Before blacking out, he distinctively heard, "They're falling back! Victory!"

At the Konoha Hospital, 4am

Tsunade and Sakura walked into Kensu's ward and saw only Ino sitting beside the bed, dark rings round her eyes, making her look so tired they became worried about her. "Ino," crooned Tsunade, her hands on the blonde's shoulder, massaging then gently. "The report is out for you but, I'll tell you myself. His state is in a critical condition. The poison spread too fast and has infected his lungs badly. He has breathing problems along with heart problems. I don't know if we can save him if his heart ..." The Hokage fell completely silent when she noticed tears running down her face and the harsh breath of Ino's filled the silent room. Sakura went up to Ino and whispered, "We can cure him. I know it. Don't tell me you don't." The blonde buried her face in her hands and let out loud cries muffled by her hands.

_I don't want you to die!_

_Not right after … I escaped death along with you._

…

_You risked your life to shield me._

_And now you make me suffer by looking at you on your bed, unconscious._

…

_I don't want you to die on me._

_No, not after I made a promise to myself._

…

_Didn't you realize I loved you?_

_Not even one bit, perhaps?_

…

_I love you so badly, so much._

_I'll make you feel bad about yourself when you wake up. _

_I promise._

Suddenly, the sound of a long, undisturbed high pitched tone shocked the three females immediately. Ino's expression turned dark as she clutched Sakura's hand, almost crushing it while Tsunade tried reviving Kensu from his unconscious and dying state. Closing her eyes tightly, Ino prayed for it to work, prayed for him to just sit up and look at her and say, "Don't cry, I'm right here, remember?"

…

All was not well.

Tsunade panted and turned to Ino with a saddened face. "I … I'm sorry," said the Godaime, tears slowly streaming down her face.

Ino immediately dashed for the bed and held his hand tightly. It felt so limp and cold, so lifeless. "Sit up … please … sit up right now and tell me that was a joke!!" pleaded Ino, her eyes bloodshot and her face sticky with sweat. "Tell me you aren't dead!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost hate myself D: but no matter! I'll make this right!


	5. Chapter 5

Torn Between Two Countries, One War and Zero Tolerance

Chapter Five

Closure to Our Love

Tenten slid her hand slowly towards the Hyuuga's and clutched it with all her might, even in her weakened state. Neji forced a weak smile on his face and held her hand too, feeling relieved and glad that Tenten was safe. "I think I'll have to thank Lee for running so fast … but I gotta say, you sure sounded worried back there," muttered Tenten with a small smile on her face. Neji looked at their hands and replied, "I felt … worried that I wouldn't be able to see you again so I … I panicked." He could hear Tenten's soft laughter and her light breathing which made him feel even more elated to know that she's alive and well. "Just take a rest … there's a … funeral later at night," whispered Neji. "Someone died."

Tenten raised her eyebrows and asked, "Who died?"

Neji frowned darkly and replied in a somber tone, "Kensu died saving … Ino." He shook his head and said, "… She's never been as depressed as this. I never saw her like that."

"Who ever did?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino … are you in there?" asked Sakura, standing outside her apartment door, pressing her head to the door. She heard footsteps and immediately backed away by a few steps when Ino opened the door, looking as neat as she always was. Sakura was bewildered; one moment she was sad, now she looks as if nothing has happened? "Sakura," called Ino in an extremely shaky tone which surprised Sakura. "Are you alright?" asked the pink-haired kunoichi, looking worried and anxious about her best friend. Ino nodded and sniffed a little then replied, "I wanna take a walk."

Sakura glanced at Ino and suggested, "You can stay at home if you don't wanna see it." Ino shook her head and said, "I'm just … thinking of how my life doesn't work out for me. When I don't like a person, that person usually likes me in return. But when … it's my turn to love a special someone … he just dies in my arms…" Her voice faded as she sniffed again, not wanting to continue. There was a long silence, then she drawled, "It's like I'm verboten to love anyone." Sakura placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and reassured her, "You're allowed to love anyone, Ino. _Anyone._" Ino frowned and muttered, "I … didn't kiss him once."

"What's kissing about anyway? You love him and that's that," stated Sakura firmly.

"I just feel like … it's the only thing to get closer to him."

"He isn't a pervert, Ino."

"I know that."

"So … you miss him right?"

"Yeah, I'll miss him forever."

"…What if a doppelganger of his appears?"

"There is no such thing as a doppelganger, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, trying to deny the fact that that would be pleasant as it sounded. Sakura shrugged and said, "I guess you're a bit more cheerful now?" Ino nodded and sighed broadly. "I'm looking towards a new future," she said, smiling at the sunset which glowed of yellowish orange. Sakura put her arm over Ino's shoulder and said cheerfully, "Now that's the girl I knew!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They are overcome by angst._

_This is the time to strike real fear in their hearts._

_Starting with one single person …_

_I take a Bijuu, the most powerful of all Bijuu …_

_And..._

_We have a real weapon to use._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The rain seemed to be getting heavier that night as more and more people put the white roses in front of the black coffin. Ino put hers right in the center and murmured, "I love you." She turned around and walked straight into Shikamaru's arms and hugged him tightly, not knowing if this is a normal thing to be feeling at a lover's funeral. Shikamaru looked down at the blonde with an unreadable expression. Jealousy, Revulsion or anger … which was it? Shikamaru shook his head and watched as the coffin was pushed gently into the large fire shielded from the rain, feeling that something was not right at all. Kakashi was standing in a corner, frowning. _I can sense nothing inside there … perhaps this is how I see it with the Sharingan when someone is dead … this just doesn't feel right at all._

Shikamaru felt schmaltzy right now, overcome with many confusing feelings and mixed thoughts. He looked down at Ino as she watched the coffin burn slowly; the crackling of flames could be heard over the heavy rain.

Ino sighed and closed her eyes and started conversing with an imaginary Kensu, as if it was his ghost, right in front of her this very moment, staring at his own body being cremated.

_I guess this is it._

_This is what, Ino?_

_A closure to our love, Ken…_

_I'm dead, huh?_

_So dead … it hurts me._

_What did you say?_

_I love you._

…_You know what?_

_What?_

_I love you too._

Ino opened her eyes and tears immediately flowed down her cheeks. She knew that he loved her, most probably on her wishful thinking but she didn't care how it ended, whether she told him or not. Ino just wanted to remember the happy memory they made that night.

Not the one that lasted for two days. No, she wanted to know that loving him once was a cold, hard fact.

Harder than anything else, even right now, the scene of the burning fire infiltrated her mind every now and then.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Might make a sequel if I'm motivated to. D:


End file.
